John Constantine
John Constantine, is a working-class magician, occult detective and a golden-tongued con man. He is well-known for his scathing wit, endless cynicism, ruthless cunning and constant chain smoking. A roguish counterculture anti-hero, Constantine is also a strident humanist driven by a heartfelt desire to defend mankind from the forces of evil. Biography Early Life John Constantine was born in Liverpool, but has spent most of his life growing up in London. He was born a twin, which he happened to kill in the womb. His mother died in labor and his father blamed John for the death of his mother and that was the root to the friction between them. When not running away from home John Constantine was raised by his older sister Cheryl Masters. Road to the Mystic Arts Known as “The Constant One,” John is a descendant from a long line of magic users. Fascinated by the occult from a young age, John threw himself into learning magic to escape his unhappy family life. He eventually moved in with roommate Chas Chandler, the two became best friends. Around this time John began following occult circles around London (as well as the Punk music scene), and eventually became the magic using, demon tricking con artist he is today. Constantine is a chain smoker and has been from the very start of his characters introduction, his brand of choice is Silk Cut, though he has been seen smoking Marlboro or Camel’s from time to time, presumably when out of the country or when Silk Cut are unavailable. Despite being a chain smoker himself, Constantine does not take any other drugs, and once called his friend a “dirty lowlife bastard” when he found a needle with a nondescript drug in it. Powers and Abilities * Magic: John has been practicing magic since he was a teen. He quickly mastered all the magic that Europe had to offer and went to America to train under Zatara, a notable magician and father of Zatanna. ** Astral Projection: John is able to create astral projections of himself. ** Chlorokinesis ** Cosmic Awareness ** Demon Summoning: John is capable of summoning demonic entities through various spells. ** Dimensional Travel: John is capable of creating portals to other dimensions and realities. ** Divination ** Disintegration: John was able to use magic to incinerate a cultist. ** Electrokinesis: John is capable of using magic to project bolts of electricity. *** Electro-Blast ** Energy Construct Creation ** Energy Projection: John is able to project multiple forms of energy, including solar energy, which he used against a vampire. ** Illusion Casting: John is able to create illusions to fool people. He was able to trick Darkseid into thinking he was dead and cast a universe wide illusion, convincing Darkseid that it was a dead dimension he had already consumed. ** Invisibility: John is capable of turning himself invisible and cloaking items. ** Magical Sense: John is able to sense the presence of magic. ** Mind Control ** Necromancy ** Pyrokinesis: John is capable of using magic to manipulate fire. He is able to engulf his hands in flames, as well as turn the small flame from his lighter into a flamethrower. ** Spirit Ward Creation: John knows how to create protection circles that once entered, he cant be harmed. ** Telekinesis: John is able to telekinetically freeze and restrain people. ** Teleportation: John is able to teleport himself, others, and items, to various locations, and even across dimensions. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Detectives Category:Justice League Dark Category:Magic Users Category:Con Artists Category:Justice League